Gracias
by Nahi Shite
Summary: Sólo cuando está a medio metro de unos ojos perlados, de unas mejillas ruborizadas, de unos tímidos índices juntos, de un espeso y largo cabello oscuro… se detiene. El mundo se vuelve silencioso y sólo existe ella, la mujer que siempre ha creído en él. La mujer que lo ama. —Hinata.


**.**

* * *

**Gracias.  
Palabras: 715.**

* * *

Está hecho.

No puede creerlo.

Sus ojos azules observan la lenta caída del cuerpo ya inerte a sólo unos metros frente a él. Miles de ojos observan lo mismo y todos opinan lo que él: es irreal.

El sonido del golpe seco y potente es lo único que lo hace despertar.

Es Madara Uchiha.

¡Está muerto!

Al fin…

Muerto; el invencible Madara, el eterno Madara… ya no está.

Una sensación cálida nace lentamente en su pecho, una sonrisa cansada adorna su rostro juvenil y varias gotas de orgulloso sudor resbalan por su sien, acarician las marcas de sus mejillas…

Naruto se da la vuelta y la imagen de los ninjas tan consternados como él le golpea de repente: son muchísimos. Muchos han sobrevivido… Ahora están a salvo.

Su sonrisa se vuelve más y más ancha mientras sus ojos se cierran; posteriormente el grito de victoria es tan potente que casi revienta sus oídos.

—¡Lo logramos!  
—¡Al fin!  
—¡Gracias a Dios, gracias a Dios!  
—¡Naruto-sama!  
—¡Sasuke-san!  
—¡Qué alegría!  
—¡Madara fue derrotado, fue derrotado!

Y allí, en medio de la multitud alborotada que grita, llora y ríe con justa causa, con merecida emoción, Naruto la vislumbra. Ni siquiera ha pensado en buscarla, ni siquiera se ha esforzado; es como si sus ojos simplemente supieran dónde está, como si su cuerpo sintiera su presencia…

Naruto la ve. Allí, en medio de todos, con una sonrisa débil en los labios y los ojos iluminados de miles emociones que no dejan de mirarlo.

Después de todo, ella siempre lo ha estado observando…

Su pecho se hunde un poco ante el alivio de verla allí, con vida, sana, salva y hermosa en medio de un campo de batalla.

Y, en un instante, sus pies han empezado a moverse por sí solos. Personas le hablan, le gritan al oído, intentan tocarlo, pero su vista está fija, su objetivo está claro y, uno a uno, ellos van desapareciendo de su camino.

Oye a Sakura, a Kakashi, a Kiba, a Shino, a Lee… y a mil más, pero no logran interesarlo.

Él tiene una meta, y Naruto Uzumaki nunca se da por vencido.

Sólo cuando está a medio metro de unos ojos perlados, de unas mejillas ruborizadas, de unos tímidos índices juntos, de un espeso y largo cabello oscuro… se detiene.

El mundo se vuelve silencioso y sólo existe ella, la mujer que siempre ha creído en él. La mujer que lo ama.

—Hinata.

Hinata Hyüga.

—N-Naruto-kun —Naruto puede escuchar su respiración, su pequeño corazón acelerado, hasta puede escuchar el sonido suave de su sangre fina escalando hasta sus mejillas. Todo tiene un nuevo sentido ahora que sus percepciones son tan intensas—, felicitaciones.

Hinata suelta un pequeño _"eep"_ que sólo él alcanza a escuchar.

Los ninjas jadean.

Naruto Uzumaki ha estrechado entre sus brazos a la heredera Hyüga.

Su frente se esconde en el pequeño hombro de la mujer y Naruto se sorprende de lo terriblemente cansado que se siente, a la vez que una sensación cálida y ácida se enciende en su estómago, sube por su pecho, cuando ella susurra: —Lo lograste.

Y es un secreto entre ellos, Naruto sonríe aferrándose más a la chica que ahora le rodea también con sus brazos, es un secreto hermoso y único. No fue sólo derrotar a Madara, no fue sólo acabar la guerra… fue recuperar a Sasuke, fue superarse, fue demostrar su valía, fue conseguir la admiración del mundo entero, fue demostrar el poder de la voluntad de fuego, de su camino ninja, de los sentimientos de unos por otros…

—Lo logramos, Hinata´ttebayó.

Su voz suena cansada, profunda, mientras sube los labios rasposos y secos hasta la piel caliente de la mejilla derecha de la persona maravillosa junto a él.

"No te vayas a desmayar, Hinata", piensa con gracia, conociendo la común costumbre que tenía. Si ella lo hiciera, seguramente ambos caerían al suelo…

Allí, en medio de una multitud asombrada, abrazado a una Hyüga, con las fosas nasales llenas de tierra y canela, con el estómago ardiendo y la felicidad más intensa burbujeando en su interior, Naruto cierra los ojos, une la piel desnuda de sus frentes (ambas bandanas se han caído hace rato ya) e ignorando el temblor de Hinata (sintiéndola adorable contra él) susurra tan bajito y suave como puede:

—Gracias por estar siempre a mi lado.


End file.
